Under the Christmas Tree
by Wyltk
Summary: Most of the sad Christmas fics are about Harry and his parents. Though I like those I think other characters are overlooked. So this is a sad Christmas fic about Neville.


Almost all the sad fics have to do with Harry and his parents. And though I love those fics especially my friends, Ms. Prongs, I think other characters get a little over looked. So here is my tribute to a highly overlooked /in my opinion/ character.

"Under the Christmas Tree" is dedicated to my friend Ms. Prongs, her dog Missy, and my dog Max. I ask you to make sure you tell and show the people you love that you love them, even if their pets. Because you never know if one day you'll lose them. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Blue Christmas. No suing

*** ***

Under the Christmas Tree

By Wyltk

*** ***

*** ***

I'll have a blue Christmas without you;**  
I'll be so blue thinking about you.****  
Decorations of red****  
on a green Christmas tree****  
Won't mean a thing if****  
you're not here with me.******

*** ***

     Neville turned over and concentrated on falling asleep. He had been trying to get to sleep for the past two hours without any luck. It was Christmas Eve and all he could think about was his parents. Shaking his head he turned over again trying to muffle his cries in his pillow.

*** ***

"When did my parents… You know." Neville asked looking down trembling from head to foot.

"Your Parents? They died a very noble death on Christmas eve." said Moody, looking at him with both eyes.

Neville nodded and looked away sipping his tea. "Here you may like this. Professor Sprout told me of you expertise on the subject of plants…"

*** ***

    'I miss them so much sometimes.' He thought to himself as he turned over again his cries spent. Turning again he finally gave up and sat up. Slipping some bunny slippers his grandma had gotten him and his robe on he mad his was down the stairs.

He walked over to the Christmas tree and crawled underneath it. It was a pretty tree. It was decorated with red and gold plain white lights wrapping around it. It was pine he had heard someone had been allergic to Cedar.

It had been quite pretty when he first saw it. Though it was still pretty he couldn't look at it without being reminded of his mother. She and his father had a Christmas tree like this for his first Christmas.

It was one of his only memories of them.

*** ***

Neville gurgled as he wriggled in his mothers arms. He wanted to see the ting with the bright lights but his mom wouldn't let him go. 

"Down?" he looked hopefully at them. And Frank nudged his wife.

"Let him go see the tree." He said smiling at his wife as she playfully slapped at him. She lowered the boy to the floor and he crawled over to the tree and looked up at it.

His mother laughed and knelt down with him crawling under the tree and pulling him in her arms so he could see under to. "See baby. It's pretty isn't it?" She murmured humming softly.

*** ***

Sighing he looked up at the branches above him, holding back his tears. It had become somewhat of a tradition to go under the Christmas tree and look up. Even when he was small he could remember doing so. 

His grandma told him he used to spend hours looking up into the Christmas tree. She had also told him that his mother used to do the same thing when she came to visit his father at Christmas.

Every time he layed under the Christmas tree he could hear his mother humming to him.

He heard someone come down the stairs and then saw someone crawl under the Christmas tree to. Looking over he saw Harry staring into the branches himself. 

"Hey Neville." Harry said still looking up. "What are you doing down here?"

"Thinking." Neville replied.

"Kinda pretty down here, isn't it?" said Harry.

"My parents were tortured tonight." Neville said having no ideal why he was saying anything at all. Harry turned towards him in surprise and Neville continued slowly.

"Death Eaters thought they could find Voldemort and bring him back to power. And that my parents knew where he was. They were driven insane by a Unforgivable Curse. Their at St. Mungo's now." 

"I'm sorry Neville." whispered Harry.

"I'm sorry about your parents Harry." 

Both boys smiled at each other. And Harry got up and headed for is dorm. "Night Neville. If you ever need to talk…" he trailed off and Neville knew what he meant. 

"You to Harry. Night." He heard Harry's steps recede and looked up at the Christmas tree.

*** ***

I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain;**  
And when that blue heartache starts hurting,****  
You'll be doing all right****  
with your Christmas of white,****  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas****.**

*** ***

'Mom, Dad…

One day I'll see you in heaven…

And then we can finally be together…

Until then…

I'll look for you…

Under the Christmas tree.'

*** ***

AN: Again this is dedicated to Ms. Prongs, Missy and Max. We loved our dogs very much and we were blessed to have them in our life's though the time may have been a bit short.


End file.
